dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Memorize
|image = M3MORIZE.png |imgdesc = Stylized Memorize logo |hideo = |founder = Antoine Cartier-WellsAntoine's Journal: Chapter 1: The Trigger |leader = Scylla Cartier-WellsRemember Me: Episode 5: Headshot |headquarters = Memorize Head Office |locations = San Francisco (formerly), Hyderabad Neo-Paris |related = S.A.B.R.E. Force, La Bastille Fortress, Pandora Archive |hideh = |formed = (pre-2013, Pre-European Civil War) |reorganized = 2074Following Antoine's resigning from Memorize''Antoine's Journal:'' Chapter 5: The Resolution |collapsed = |hidea = |notable = Scylla Cartier-Wells (President), Charles Cartier-Wells (CEO) Antoine Cartier-Wells (Former CEO) |}} Memorize is a major corporation in Neo-Paris. Founded by Antoine Cartier-Wells, Memorize is responsible for the distribution of the Sensation Engine, a technology pioneered by Antoine Cartier-Wells. Despite the Cartier-Wells intentions to create a more intimate social networking platform for the human condition, Memorize has created a monopoly on digitizing and trading memories to the point of omnipresent control. Little to no privacy exsists among the populace and its lower-class have fallen victim to Memorize technology's addictive qualities. Their omnipresent control of memories, however, is not unchallenged. The extremist group, the Errorist Movement, attempts to restore balance to the public by sabotaging Memorize's technology and reputation. Presently, the Memorize corporation is headed by Scylla Cartier-Wells (the president of Memorize), the wife of , Charles Cartier-Wells, Antoine's son. History Formation Memorize was founded and created by Antoine Cartier-Wells sometime before 2013. At 29 years old, Antoine received Scholarship funding and moved to San Francisco to establish his company there.Antoine's Journal: Chapter 1: The Trigger With the help of Molly, his girlfriend (and later, wife), the two worked on developing both the Sensation Engine and Memorize, collaborating with other companies for financial backing and business deals. Following their trips to Kenya, Mombasa and Rio, Antoine and had gathered enough influence and finances for his Sensation Engine. However, an attack in Rio on a hotel where Molly was staying, followed with her subsequent death when she could not recover from her critical injuries. Prior to her death, Antoine made advancements on the Sensation Engine that allowed him to communicate with her.Antoine's Journal: Chapter 3: The Surprise After Molly was buried, Antoine relocated Memorize from San Francisco to Hyderabad. There he oversaw the mass production of the digital Sensation Engine application. However, his product and company were seen as manipulative and evil entities try to control the minds of the populace. When the European Civil War broke out, Memorize collaborated with the early formation of the private police force, S.A.B.R.E. Force, to regain control of the rioting populating in Pairs. Using the Stay at Home Experiment, Memorize was able to monitor every person who used their product as a means to keep them inside and out of the path of the rioters. Sensen Technology Following the reconstruction of Paris, now "Neo-Paris", in 2061, Memorize and the Cartier-Wells family reestablished itself in France. A year afterward, Antoine created an artificial intelligence he named "Molly" that could create artificial memories. Though he would not express the details of his "Memory Remixing" with his son, Charles eventually had a breakthrough on his own when he figured out how manipulate the memories of his daughter, Nilin Cartier-Wells after she and her mother, Scylla, were involved in a car accident. Following his breakthrough, the Senwall was surgically implanted on broadcast television. Memorize became an empire through Sensen technology and strengthened its position as one of the world's most powerful corporations by 2084, publicly advertising the Sensen for an October 2084 release. However, their opposition, the Errorist movement attempted to force Memorize to return control over memories to power to the people, but so far as only created a damaging struggle and caused the corporation to tighten its grip. Events of Remember Me Following the arrests and dwindling support of the Errorist movement''Remember Me:'' Episode 4: Panoptic Icon, Memorize maintained control of Antoine's Sensen technology without major opposition. With her husband in a state of disarray over his inability to cure the world of misery, Scylla took control of the company and launched the Reconversion Project, her "solution" to the growing Leaper problem in Neo-Paris.Remember Me: Episode 1: Low Life/Low Tech Following Nilin's arrest by S.A.B.R.E. Force sometime in Spring of 2084Presumably in March of 2084, she freed from prison in September by Edge, the leader of the Errorist movement. Despite her amnesia from the memory wipe, she trusted Edge and helped him sabotage the majority of Mid-Paris by opening the Saint-Michel DamRemember Me: Episode 2: Macrowave'' to open an alternate path into La Bastille Fortress.Remember Me: Episode 3: High Tension/Deep Exit She defeats Madame and sabotages the prison, freeing the other Errorists who aid in the destruction of Mid-Paris following the flood. When she is ordered to remix the memories of Scylla, she discovers that she is the daughter of Scylla and Charles, the heir to the "Memorize Dynasty". Angry that she had been deceived, Nilin was less cooperative with Edge, and returned to the Bastille to save Bad Request, a friend and informant.Remember Me: Episode 6: Rotten Core During her time in the prison, she overheard her mother disband the Reconversion Project, which was being used by Sebastian Quaid to create a singular mind with his own memories. The reemergence Johnny Greenteeth led to the death of Quaid, her friend Bad Request and the destruction of the Bastille along with Greenteeth. Nilin was able to infiltrate Mnemopolis and remix her father so he believed that he killed her when he tried to change her memories of the car crash in 2064.Remember Me: Episode 7: Paradise Lost''Remember Me: Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers However, instead of allowing him to believe that she was dead, she revealed herself to him and pleaded with to destroy what remained of Memorize. Charles refused to listen to her until Scylla appeared and appealed to his sense of genius. With the help of Scylla, Charles opened the way to the Conception Cube where H3O, the A.I. that managed all of the memories tampered with by the Sensen, resided. Nilin figures out that Edge is H3O and was created (given sentience) by the memories of her lonely childhood. Inside his Ego Room, Nilin fights H3O and puts an end to his life, freeing the memories that burdened him in the process. In the aftermath, Nilin vowed to "heal" the world effected by the damages caused by Memorize and Antoine's remixing technology. Trivia *In the 2012 Gamescom Demo, Memorize was originally spelled "Memoreyes". Gallery Screenshots Concept Art References es:Memoreyes Category:Businesses and Organizations Category:Remember Me Locations Category:Remember Me Lore